The overall goals of this research project are to study the role of host defense mechanism in resistance to tumor growth and viral carcinogenesis. Currently, our investigations are concentrated on the antitumor and immunoadjuvant properties of pyran copolymer, to determine if pyran's effects as an antitumor agent are due either to non-specific macrophage activation or to tumor specific immunity. Our research for the coming year will focus on the following areas: 1) Effects of pyran copolymer or pyran activated macrophages on tumor metastasis; 2) Characterization of membrane changes in pyran activated cells; 3) Continuation of studies on the mode of action of pyran induced inhibition of mitogen induced blastogenesis; 4) Expansion of our studies on the effects of pyran on in vivo tumor immunity; and 5) Mechanism of action of pyran on enhancement and inhibition of FLV.